


Snowy Nights and Streetlights

by fantasize



Category: EXID (Band), Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Snow, heeni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: Kim Heechul meets Ahn Heeyeon unexpectedly while he's thinking about her.





	Snowy Nights and Streetlights

Kim Heechul was thinking about Ahn Heeyeon again. 

She was a naive angel. One that couldn't be touched as she was so fragile. Her lips always had a thousand words placed right at the tip, the open girl always having so much to say. 

Heechul walked over to the window and his snowy surroundings reflected on it. He had always loved busy Seoul, but today, the streets were quite empty, accented by dim streetlights. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel remorseful.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather  _someone_. It was the petite figure of Hani, with another fellow member of EXID.

Heechul gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. His usual straight, styled hair was all over the place due to the wind, snow making it look like his hair was whitening. Would Hani even work with a guy like him? He was a blunt 'tsundere' with plump lips and a skinny figure. His friends saw him as a dorky gamer who liked girl groups, very different from the usual characteristics of a man. Although he would admit that he was pretty kind as well. Once, he had even helped an old lady cross the road. That's great, right?

Unfortunately, not even a tsundere who had once helped an old lady cross the road, was prepared for what his encounter with Hani had in store today.

The snow froze his cheeks, covering up the blush that was arising as he stared at a smiling Hani in the distance. He stepped inside the shop, avoiding Hani. Heechul grabbed a newspaper that had been strewn nearby, and crinkled it with his fingers absentmindedly.

Hani turned around as her voluminous hair flipped to the other side. He saw a glint of recognition in her eyes, and Heechul nervously looked away.

As Heechul stepped outside and Hani came closer, he could see the adventurous smile on her face. They were separated by the glass door, confusion written on her face as she stared at a jittery Heechul who was trying to get away. Hani ran after him, grabbing him by his arm.

Hani;s gaze was filled with so much affection, Heechul was sure he could hear birds singing even during the crazy season of Winter. She said, in hushed tones, "Why are you running away from me, Oppa?"

Heechul looked back, even more jittery and still squishing the already ruined newspaper. "It can't happen," he replied out of nowhere.

They looked at each other with conflicted feelings, like a tiger looking into the eyes of a butterfly. Heechul swore he could hear ballad music playing in the background as he lost himself in Hani's eyes, which looked even more enchanting in the scenery of dim streetlights, snowfall, and not much of a crowd.

"What do you mean?"

Heechul studied Hani's soft lips and big eyes. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I really want to kiss you," began Heechul in an apologetic tone, "but I can't."

Hani looked dumbfounded, her emotions jumbled and not giving away much.

Heechul cringed, regretting his decision of even letting out those words from his mouth in the first place. Hani was a close friend, almost like his younger sister. What was happening to his mind? How he could he get rid of these feelings? The truth was hurtful, but maybe the only solution was to hear rejection from the person herself.

Hani pursed her lips as she let out a puff of air. "What if I wanted you to kiss me?"

Heechul was lost for words, as his heart fluttered at her blank stare, his mind saying otherwise. Hani stepped closer, and his breath hitched. "I don't know if this is a good idea–"

Heechul stopped himself as his eyes trailed down how beautiful the girl looked, with her cute winter hat, and her convincing expression. Why let go of an opportunity?

He closed his eyes as he dived in to steal her lips, innocence and gentleness laced in the way they moved against each other. No tongue, no groping, no gasping, no moaning, no frantic twisting of the head with lips crushing. But – it was just the most fantastic, endearing, sensuous kiss in the world. It was perfect in a sense for their relationship, which was unfamiliar, and a mix of platonic feelings and contained lust.

Heechul loved how soft her lips were, everything he imagined it would be. He pulled away, smiling as he saw Hani's ears turn red.

"I liked that," She remarked shyly. "Me too." Heechul replied, caressing his face as if she'd leave and this would all turn out to be a dream.

"Heeyeon!" Solji called out, finally stepping out to find Heechul and Hani in an intimate position. The girl shrugged it aside, thinking it was about time, raising her eyebrows up at Hani in a teasing way.

"I don't want to interupt, but... Manager Hyung is calling us." 

Hani sighed in disappointment audibly, walking away from Heechul's warm touch against her cheeks. "I'll call you, Daddy Long Legs!" She joked, referring to how she thought of him as the character in the movie Daddy Long Legs, where a woman is helped by a secret benefactor whom she falls in love with after, despite the age difference.

Heechul smiled as he watched her figure disappear into the white snow as she hurried away into the distance.

Not even a game of League Of Legends would calm Heechul's racing heartbeat tonight.

 


End file.
